nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick vs. Eden
Fuck it, The battle is HERE. Besides, Nick and Eden would destroy the Chat anyway. Battle Nick is charging Energy. Eden surrounded herself in magma armor. Nick dashed and kicked Eden in the face. Eden shrugged it off and summoned 2 giant slabs of rock. She threw them at Nick. Nick turned Lightning and punched each of them into oblivion, then fired multiple Lightning Bolts at Eden. Eden dodged most of the bolts, but got hit by a few. She muttered a cuss under her breath and turned super. Then she summoned a giant ball of rock and sent it hurdling towards Nick. Nick turned Super and threw it back at her. Eden caught it and said "So you're actually a opponent"? "Very well". Then she made the ball of rock even bigger and said "Don't disapoint me". She then created 4 more and launched all 5 at Nick. Nick blasted them all away. "You don't disappoint either, Guess I won't need to hold back anymore." Eden smirked and said "Too bad we have to fight". Then she summoned fountains of lava out of the ground that erupted like mini-volcanoes. Eden dipped her arms in and pulled them out. Her arms were coated in magma and then she said "I went through 12 years of Hell". "I bet you know you know how that feels". "Don't you"? "More than you know." Nick said flying at Eden. Eden lashed a lava whip from her arms and swung out of the way to avoid the attack. Then she said "I woke up everyday to the sound of my parents arguing anf fighting". "They tried to kill each other". "Only my existence stopped them from completing it". "It was because of me that they split up"! yelled Eden as she turned dark form and punched the mountain next to her. The mountain shattered into millions of fragments. Nick turned Super 2. "If this was a Backstory Contest, I would've already won." Nick said summoned a Fire and Lightning Sword. Eden then made 5 snakes of lava appear and sent them after Nick. Then she lifted the fragments of the mountain and sent them all at Nick as well. Then Eden seemed to calm down a bit and said "Calm yourself Eden, you can't beat him with raw force alone". Then Eden reinforced her magma armor and looked at Nick. Her eyes looked more like sadness than anger now. "Heh." Nick said, he used Pyrokinesis to make the Magma snakes, just Rock snakes, which he smashed, then slashed Eden. Eden took the slash and jumped backwards. She looked around and said "I still haven't had to use my kinesis itself yet". Then she said "Let's see just how tough you really are"! Then Eden made entire mountains crumble down towards Nick. Nick created a shockwave to destroy every Mountain that came at him, before shooting a large blast at Eden. Eden teleported out of the blast's way and said "You aren't the only one that can teleport". Then she smirked and said "It seems like everyone has the power of teleportation nowadays". Then Eden closed her eyes and fell into deep meditation as Mobius itself began quake violently. Then Eden lifted the entire continent, with them on it, into the air! Then she re-opened her eyes and said "Did you expect this much of a fight Nick'? Nick turned Super 3. "No, But I'm glad it is." Nick said, he used Eletrokinesis to create a Bolt of Lightning, he sent it around the Dimension, but it'll be gone for a while, so he shot some energy blasts, then kicked Eden. Eden used rocks and stones to shield herself from the attacks and said "I like your euthusiasm". "But we're only at halftime". said Eden before they arrived in Outer Space. "Pfft. Good thing I don't need air in my Super Forms." Nick said. "And plus. THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FINAL FORM!!!" Nick shot large blasts at Eden, then attacked Eden again with Light Speed Punches. Eden used rocks to block the blasts and teleported away from the punches. Then she teleported behind Nick and punched him in the spine. Nick just took the hit and did a Bruce Lee and Back-Punch-Thinged Eden. "I've been stabbed through the spine, You think a Punch is gonna do anything?" Nick said shooting an Eye Beam and Eden. Eden caught the eye beam in her hand and threw it on the ground. Then she said "Well tell me then Nick, how many of your opponents can do THIS"!?!?!? yelled Eden as she threw a punch that traversed space and shattered the boulder next to Nick. Then Eden said "Oh, and I'm not in my final form either". "I'm still in dark form". Then Eden teleported on top of a boulder and said "I have been holding back for far too long". "What you thought was my limits, was just the start". Then Eden's left eye turned blue while her right turned red. "I have the eyes of my mother and father". "This is a 3 on 1 in the shape of a 1 on 1". "Good for You." Nick said turning Dragon. Nick blew Fire at Eden Before turning Contained Dragon. Eden absorbed the fire. "What is combined with earth to make magma"? said Eden in a sarcastic tone. Then she looked at contained dragon Nick and said "A dragon aspect"? "Fine". "I'll take this a step further". Eden then entered landmaster form and said "Anything I could do before, I can do 10 times as well". Then she made a bridge of rocks to Venus and began walking down it. Then she turned and said "Aren't you coming"? in a sarcastic tone before breaking her bridge and flying around space on the debris. Eden looked at Nick and said "So Nick, how many forms do you have left in that bag"? "Oh, We're Gonna Transform again?" Nick said after turning Mystic and teleporting to Eden. "Good. You should transform to your little Earthshaker Form now, or You won't stand a chance." Nick fired large blasts at Eden before firing the Mystic Beam. Eden teleported behind Nick and whispered in his ear "We saw your attack". Then she teleported back to Mobius and brought the continent crashing back down. Then she said "Come on out of there Nick". "I know that didn't finish you off". Then she paused and said "But perhaps I should show you something truly powerful". Then Eden closed her eyes as nearby planets began to drift closer to Mobius. Then Eden transformed into earthshaker form and the nearby planets shattered and the rocks, ground, and lava all flowed to Eden on Mobius. Eden absorbed all of the energy and then pulled more planets over and then did the same thing to them. She began to slowely destroy the solar system before she stopped and said "With this much energy, I could face Vuxo as an equal"! Then she looked at the sun and said "My next target". "The sun's heat will be my advantage". Then Eden teleported to the sun. Eden began to absorb the sun's heat. Nick teleported behind Eden, then gave a nice Galaxy-Breaking Elbow to the head. The elbow only seemed to hurt Eden for a moment. As the heat of the sun was able to regenerate her strength at a constant rate. Then she turned to Nick and said "I won't lie". "You're my strongest foe I've faced". "No other has pushed me this far". Then Eden's eyes flashed between blue and red. Then she said "The spirits of my parents say that they don't like how you're fighting with their daughter". Then Eden's eyes turned as purple as a violet. Then she said "Such a shame we can't be friends". Then she teleported above the sun and began to move it towards herself. Eden flew inside of the sun and surrounded the sun with miles and miles of earth. Then Nick could hear Eden say "It would be wise to give up". "Once I come out of here, I'll have enough power to shatter all of existence". Nick knew a solution, he flew into the sun and grabbed Eden and teleported to a planet with no sun. "What you gonna do now?" Nick said. Eden smiled and said "Clever thinker". Then she glowed with a purple light. "But I have already absorbed the sun's heat". Then she made a small purple crystal in her hand. "Aren't you aware that my ancestors resided from a galaxy with no sun"? "This is the only galaxy that lacks a sun". Then she said "I should thank you for allowing me to do this". Then Eden's purple eyes flickered to a bright white before turning to a bright yellow.(the color of earth) Then Eden said "My mother was a geokinetic before me". "And her mother before her". "And her mother before her". "All of their power flows here in this wasteland". "Do you know why Nick"? "BECAUSE IT WAS YOUR ANCESTOR THAT DESTOYED OUR HOME PLANET"! "Tortuah, your great-great-grandfather". "My great-great-grandma battled him and died with honor in battle". "But he dishonored himself by destroying a serrendering planet". Then Eden turned into a dark earthshaker and said "We stand here, at the scene where our ancestors battled". "Now is the chance for the last of one line to finally kill the other". "I, Eden, the last of my line". "You, Nickolas, the last of your line". Then Eden turned into a hyper earthshaker and said "It is only poetic justice that the last of the victim's line uses their ancestor's power to destroy the last in the line of their destroyers". Then Eden lifted an entire planet and said "You now face the power of an entire group, all of them more poweful than me". "I am no longer Eden". "Now, I am Eden, the true legendary warrior". Then Eden put the planet back and said "But I do not need to extinguish the life of any possible denizens that may have lived on that planet". Then Eden looked away and said "As much as I want to udderly destroy you Nick, I know that more bloodshed won't change the past". "I will forgive you for the fact that it wasn't your choosing to destroy my planet". "Neither of us were even born yet". Then Eden looked back at Nick and said "It is your choice". "Do we finish what our ancestors started or do we leave it in the past"? Then Eden created a chair of rocks and sat on it, awaiting Nick's answer. Nick turned into Mystic Dragon 3. "I think we end this now." Nick said in a serious tone. Nick created a dimesion shattering Fireball and launched it at Eden. Eden smacked it aside and got off of her chair. Then she said "Right for the face huh"? "You know, I was scared". "Scared that you wouldn't want to fight me". "Scared that you would give up". Then Eden's eyes turned red as she said "I'm not scared anymore". Then Eden pulled out a blade made of stone and began slashing through space and time to send slashes after Nick. Then Eden grew a third red eye on her forehead and said "Here we go". Then Eden moved her finger and whole planets began to break apart and fly after Nick. Nick flicked them all away. "I can shatter Dimensions effortlessly, you think planets will hurt?" Nick said. "Nice Undertale Red reference by the way." Nick fired large Fireballs and Lightning Bolts. Eden dodged the attacks and said "Have you realized it yet Nick"? "Your fate was sealed the moment this fight started". Then Eden said "Go ahead". "You can pour all your fire at me at once". Then she made a twisted smile and said "The die was cast a while ago anyway". Then Eden sees a recollection of her life. then she sees one of Nick's life. Then she glares at him and says "I have seen your life Nick". "You search for your mother much like how I searched for my father". Then Eden signed and said "Did you ever have the feeling like you had a role to live up to, but always thought you couldn't do it"? Then Eden returned to super form and said "I guess I brought my defeat on myself". "In my desire to talk with one that had simular experiences, I forgot of my transformations's time limit". Then Eden said "I never could live up to my parents's expectations". "I yield to you Nick". Then Eden teleported herself and Nick back to Mobius. Eden then closed her eyes and said to everyone present "I have given up". "The reason being that if I have any further combat with Nick, we would most likely destroy this dimension along with it's innocent denizens". Then Eden said to Nick in telepathy "You also know that no matter which of us won, this dimension, along with the others, would felt the effects". Then Eden shook Nick's hand, walked away, and disapeared into the crowd. "I win!" Nick said, then that Lightning Bolt that went around the dimension, Then Nick destroyed it. Category:Fights Category:Tournaments